gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Razorgirl/GoTA Wiki Report for August 2013
__NOEDITSECTION__ G'day fabulous people! Yes you. The person reading this report, because it means that people actually read these things... This is my report for the month of August 2013. This report is WAY late because of a few factors; #I'm on holiday interstate and thus haven't been online as regularly as I am normally #It was my birthday, and I spent time organising a bash and celebrating #Australia had an election in the first week of September, and this too has dominated my time But now that I have some time to devote looking at the stats and reflecting on the fourth month that the Wiki has been active - better late than never I guess. 'Statistics for August' Sadly, I wasn't able to be online at the end of August to capture the stats regarding the Wiki's "Views" and I haven't been able to get access to the data that would tell me what they are. I'll probably have to submit a Support Ticket for this this info, which seems a bit lame. But here are all the stats that I was able to pull... C'heck out our new Users!!! '''There are over 100 of us now! As you can see, our Wiki's WAM Ranking has dropped. WAM Ranks show the "health" of a Wiki, and are a good measure as to how much te Wiki is growing. The only way a WAM Rank can be increased is with activity in the Wiki: New Users being created that contribute to the Wiki, people participating in the Forum, People creating Blogs, Registered Users contributing to pages by editing existing pages and/or creating new pages. '''Thank you to everyone that has contributed!' The Wiki wouldn't be what it is without you! 'Achievements' I'm sure that I'm going to forget something massive, I really should keep a Blog where I can keep some bullet points as they happen, but as I reflect things, this is what stands out. 'Feedback from Disruptor Beam' They like the Wiki!!! It is SO GOOD to have this feedback from the Developers. Well done to EVERYONE that has contributed to this Wiki, because it's not just the players that like your work, the Developers think your work is pretty cool too. I may have bounced in my seat when I read their feedback. I hope knowing this excites the other contributers as much as it did for me. They have asked that we don't publish material that hasn't been officially released, which I can understand. It kinda takes some of the excitement out of announcing new content in the game if the players respond with, "yeah, we know... yawn". I'd really like to keep having a good relationship with the Developers, so please don't publish content in this Wiki unless it is: *Published in the game *Published by Disruptor Beam via a Press Release or Blog on their website *Published in Build/Patch Notes *Quotes from an interview with Disruptor Beam staff (speeches given at Conventions and published on youtube, interviews with game websites, etc) If you wish to SPECULATE about what is coming up, by all means create a Blog or a Thread in the Wiki's Forum and go nuts with Speculation, but that's all it can be until it appears in the game. 'Alliances' We now have 24 Alliance pages in the Wiki. This means that the Alliance page is now a great place for people to go and learn more about what makes one Alliance different from another, and thus be able to choose which Alliance is right for you. As always, all Alliances that don't have a page in this Wiki are more than welcome to come and make a page to champion your Alliance. It can be as simple or as creative as you like, and we have a group of Wiki Gnomes that are more than able and willing to help you. 'Guides and Tutorials' Maybe people do read my reports... My last report listed a need for more Tutorials and lo! We have more people creating Blogs! Or perhaps the increase in our membership/userbase has seen an increase in the number of Blogs that are being created. Either way, Blogs are a great way for players to share ideas and experiences, in their own space. A link to the feed for Recent Blogs has now been added to the Community Tab of our menu, so do take the time to check out what your fellow players have to say, and maybe throw some words together yourself. Unless the User has disabled comments, most Blogs have the ability for Users to leave comments, so do let peope know that you've had a read of their Blog and if you've gotten any use out of it. It's great to get feedback, beit advice on how to make the article better, or just a few words to let them know that you've read their article and that you got something out of it. 'Quests' More evidence that people are reading my reports! July's report highlighted a need for Quests to be added, and now I can report that we have a small team of some very dedicated people contributing Quests to the Wiki. Things are still being fine-tuned with regards to how these Quests are being categorised and how people can flow from one to another, but eventually this Wiki will be an amazing resource with regards to people being able to look up a Quest to figure out why a certain Quest isn't coming up, and what they have to do in order to trigger it to appear in their Quest Log. 'Issues' 'AWOL Admins' August was a real test for this Wiki's ability to stand on its own. Several of the Admins haven't been able to be as active as they initailly have been due to work or health or in my case, being on holiday and not having net access all the time. However, the Wiki has been able to endure. People have continued to support one another and to work on projects. This has been a most excellent thing, and to me this is a great indication on the Wiki's abilty to sustain itself without relying on any one key person holding everything together. 'User Trepidations' I've had some people contact me privately in the forum asking if it's OK to help and how they can do so without "stepping on people's toes". Nothing is sacred in a Wiki. No one will criticise you for helping (if they do, tell an Admin and/or a Gnome so we can point them in the direction of Rule 3). If people want to create work that only they will work on, they have a Blog for that. If someone is working on adding items to the Wiki, they will more than likely welcome having someone to help them get everything added and are unlikely to get shirty about someone "taking over" "their work". The main tips for new contributors are: *Start with editing existing pages, so that you can learn the format that is used for each type of page *Don't delete info. If you see stuff that is wrong, replace the info with the correct information *Use the formats listed via Create a New Page *Check out the Style Guide and get a feel for the formatting trends you should use *'Give it a go', and if you get stuck, contact a Wiki Gnome via the Chat, the Forum, or by leaving a message on their wall 'Pages That Need Work' The pages that are in some particular need of some love include... * Glossary '- There are LOTS of terms that need to be added. If you've read the books, check out the Glossaary and add some terms that are missing * 'Quest Log - the place where active Quests are listed * Quest Journal - the place where Chapter Rewards are collected 'Stat Pages' Battle • Trade • Intrigue One of the main goals I have for this Wiki is getting to a point where we have a page for each Stat (and Sub-Stat for that matter), that lists all the Buildings, Premium Upgrades, Talents, Weapons, Armour, Units, etc... That can help people that wish to specialise in each Stat. What this needs is someone that LOVES playing charcters that specialise in a specific stat to take the time to document all the things that really sing when it comes to specialising in that stat. So, if you really like playing Battle characters, or Trade characters (I'm looking at you Lannister players) or Intrigue characters, please take the time to help contribute to these pages, and champion why each of them is the BEST stat to play. 'Promotions' 'Wiki Gnomes' I've always disliked the notion that "Admins" are more important than other users. However, there are some users that have a "Blackbelt in Wiki-fu" and actively go out of their way to be helpful to others. Thus the "Wiki Gnomes" group has been created to recognise the people that have proven that they have expereince/know how to code Wikis, and the willingness to help others should they get stuck. 'Contributor of the Month: Scottster88' One of the things that has really made Scottster stand out as a member of this community, is that if he sees something that he thinks is out of place, he gets in touch with an Admin either via the Chat or by leaving a message on one of our Walls to give us a "heads up" if there is something that doesn't look quite right. In addition to that, Scottster has topped the stats as far as making the most contributions in a month for both July and August, and he is now one of the highest ranked contributors on the Leaderboard. Please take the time to visit Scottster88's Wall and say thank you for his outstanding work and to congratulate him on this award. 'Signing Off' That's all from me for this report. Remember: *If you see something that is wrong, fix it *If you see something that is missing, add it *If you don't have a Username: Create an Account The more people we have contributing to the Wiki, the more information there will be for everyone to access. Happy Coding! : ) Razorgirl Category:Blog posts Category:Monthly Reports